Hanging on
by AAJL
Summary: "She missed him. More than anything, anyone else in the world. He was her lifeline, the necessary presence that kept that slight chance that she would regain consciousness a possibility. She was hanging on." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

><p>She'd been in a coma for four months now. Ever since the accident, she'd been lying on a hospital bed, unmoving except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. Relying on a machine in a way she'd never allow to determine her future, whether she would make it or not.<p>

He didn't bother going to school anymore; instead, he sat at her bedside day after day, holding her hand and talking to her about his thoughts and sharing the occasional secret. Every secret he shared with her revealed a little bit more about his feelings for her, what he thought of her. He practically lived in her hospital room, never leaving her side. The only exception to his new living style was when he bought her fresh flowers in the morning. Each day brought a new colourful bouquet of flowers: bright yellow chrysanthemums, which he would refer to as the colour of her eyes; pure white lilies, which he would playfully describe as representing her 'pure' body; rich red roses, which he would call her cute blush. The nurses and doctor now knew not to disturb him when he was talking to her. Before, when they knew no better and thoughtlessly interrupted him, he would shoot them a death glare that sent them cowering in terror.

She heard everything. She listened to him talking about her latest bouquet of flowers. She wished she could laugh at the sound of nurses that had been frightened to the point of wet panties. She wanted to blush when he said something sweet about her so that he'd know she was okay. She wanted so badly to wake up from the seemingly unescapable slumber that trapped her mind and body. She wanted to see him, every part of him: his beautiful blonde hair that was styled in a similar fashion to poison ivy yet felt as soft as a good quality pillow; his long, thin fingers that always left a tingling sensation wherever he touched her; his strong arms that always caught her and held her captive against his chest; his gentle green eyes that always told her that he loved her.

She heard the guilt heavily dominating his voice whenever he wasn't talking about her. He told her how guilty he felt for not being able to protect her, to keep her safe. He told her how he would have sacrificed his own life to keep hers out of danger. She wanted to hit him hard for thinking such thoughts. She wanted to tell him over and over again that it wasn't his fault, that it was her own carelessness that led to her current state. She hated it when he put the blame on himself.

It was his voice that kept her alive. She hated having to rely on someone else, let alone an inanimate object to keep her stable. As time passed, she gradually came to ignore the annoying beeping the stupid machine emitted and focus on his soothing voice instead. It was like a lullaby, gentle and soft.

His touch kept her awake. His voice was much too soothing for comfort. Had it not been for his fingers brushing aside her hair or caressing her hand, she would have fallen victim to the nightmarish slumber. It was like brushing a soft, quality feather against her skin: soft, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

That was the first time she'd ever heard him cry. Not cry as in yell, but cry as in letting the tears flow. During the first few days, he'd pile up so much guilt on himself that he'd start to weep. She wanted to slap him, tell him to pull it together. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault that he'd had a meeting with his brother that night and was unable to accompany her home from work. She wanted to cry with him, let him know that when he was sad, she was equally upset.

She missed him. More than anything, anyone else in the world. He was her lifeline, the necessary presence that kept that slight chance that she would regain consciousness a possibility. She was hanging on.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking a little turn from my usual comedic approach to the cutest couple in existence :)<strong>

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**


End file.
